In a mine vertical shaft hoisting system, the large-size hoisting containers such as cage and skip are suspended and hoisted by multiple steel wire ropes. To prevent unbalanced stress on the hoisting steel wire ropes owing to tension inconsistency among multiple steel wire ropes, usually an automatic tension equalizing suspension device is added at the joint between the top of the hoisting container and the steel wire ropes. At present, the adjustment states of the steel wire ropes adjusted by each tension equalization device, including whether real-time automatic adjustment can be made or not, whether the adjustment amount is greater than the maximum adjustment range or not, etc., have to be observed manually, resulting in waste of time and labor. No device or method that can carry out such measurement automatically is available yet.